Someday
by Never Shut Us Down
Summary: Story on how Annabeth deals with Percy's death and other important events in her life including being a single mother.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first fic I've written that will actually have more then 1 or 2 chapters. Feel free to say what you think, though hopefully they aren't bad things! XD Anyway, hope you like it! :)**

01:45pm, June 21st 2018.

He would've been 24 in 2 months.

Key world. _Would've._

He would've if the Fates hadn't been as cruel as they were to let him die. Yeah. He died. Why they would kill a great, loyal hero at such a young age is beyond my understanding. Ask them why. Ask the cruel fates who decided to kill my husband after only 5 months of a very happy marriage. I remember that night very well. Better then I want to be able to remember.

**Flashback**

_**I woke up and rubbed my eyes, yawning in the process. **_

"_**Perce? Seaweed Brain!" I shook him but being the heavy sleeper that he was, didn't wake up.**_

"_**PERSEUS JACKSON, WAKE UP!" I yelled.**_

"_**Hmmm?" He groaned and rolled onto his side.**_

"_**Did you hear that?"**_

"_**Mphhhh."**_

_**So I did the only thing that I could to wake him up. I brought my hand to the small of his back and pressed down with my cold fingers.**_

"_**Ahh! Annabeth? Why in the world would you do that?" it was a pretty funny sight. I mean, he was still half asleep and his hair was unbelievably messier then usual. **_

"_**Well you wouldn't wake up, what else was I supposed to do?" I chuckled.**_

"_**Well you could've… Oh! You could've…" he paused, not knowing what to say. "Never mind." He said quietly, clearly embarrassed. I laughed then remember why I woke him up.**_

"_**Did you hear that? There was a loud noise coming from downstairs." **_

_**He grabbed riptide an uncapped it, the celestial bronze sword glowing in the dark room. I took my dagger from the table next to our bed. We walked to the door and quietly opened it, walking barefoot on the cold marble.**_

_**Steppind down the stairs we quietly walked to the living room. There it was. The monster that made the loud noise. It was a fully grown manticore. It's spikes weren't normal though. The spikes were glowing a dull green. I walked a bit cloer but accidentally kicked on of the boxes we haven't unpacked yet. We just moved into this house from our old apartment so there were boxes lying around everywhere which I really regret leaving. The manticore directly turned around to see us. He squinted his yes and growled. He suddenly shot one of his spikes from his tail at us, but after years of fighting monsters we expertly dodged it. This infuriated the monster who then shot more spikes. We dodged and tried to get close so we could kill him. I then realized something. I forgot my Yankees cap that made me invisible. I brushed it off and continued fighting, hoping it wouldn't be needed like every other time. Boy was I wrong.**_

**CLIFF-HANGER! Haha, so how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review! :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter 2 is out now! To those who reviewed, thanks :) Oh and if you've forgotten, this is still during the flashback, the one with the manticore and.. yeah :P**

"_**Annabeth, where's your hat?"**_

"_**I forgot it!"  
>"Oh. Well that's fine, we'll still kill this mons-" he suddenly stopped then yelled in pain. While he was talking to me he must've gotten distracted. Then anger washed over me. How dare this manticore hurt my husband, my Seaweed Brain? That's it. This monster's going down.<strong>_

_**The rest of the fight was a blur. All I remember was slashing, stabbing and dodging until all that was left was yellow dust. I came back to the real world and head the pained groans coming from Percy. I looked back to see him clutching his stomach, blood already seeping though his shirt, staining his hands. Wait, his stomach? He has the curse of Achilles why would he be clutching his stomach? Unless… Oh Gods I'm such an idiot! Of course, that's why! Okay, let me explain. Wonder why the spikes were glowing green? Poison. That's why. And somehow the poison got rid of his Achilles curse. And no my stupid husband could be dying for all I know! If somebody sent this monster, I'm going to send his or her butt strait to Tartarus. **_

**End of Flashback  
><strong>

I was jolted out of my memory by the crying of a 10 month old baby. I shakily got out of the chair, I can barely think –let alone talk- about how he died without tears streaming down my face. I've been delaying thinking and reenacting this moment for a long time but I knew I had to face it soon. I went back to the task at hand, taking care of my daughter. Yep, you've heard right. My daughter. And no I did not move on from _him_ that fast, it's _his_ daughter. I walked to her light green cot to see that adorable face of hers peeking out from the baby pink blanket wrapped around her. She somehow rolled around so much that she made her own little cocoon. That was probably why she was crying. She still kept crying though, even after I unwrapped her and gave her the pacifier. I picked her up and shushed her, making her stop crying and tilt her head, looking at me with watery sea-green eyes that looked so similar to _his_. I still can't say or even think about _his_ name without a new wave of pain going through me. Pretty pathetic right?

Once Bay finally went back to sleep I knew I'd have to relive the night of his death. But I couldn't bring myself to. Not yet. What if I burst out crying and my daughter just so happens to wake up and sees me cry? I know, she's a baby but don't babies know when something's wrong? Or are those dogs… Oh whatever you get the point.

_**Ding-dong**_

And there goes the door bell. I walked to the door and opened it to find my brother Malcolm standing there. Of course he's my half brother but he felt like my real one. We were really close until he had to move to Florida for his work. Because well, being Athenian children we care a lot about our work.

"Malcolm! Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, it's just that you moved to Florida." I hugged him and didn't let go until he said, "Annabeth! Can't breathe!" so naturally I let go, I'm not that mean.

"Right, sorry."

He chuckled. "It's fine. Anyway I'm here because I got a better job and I decided to see you. Is it wrong to see my sister?"

"No! Oh and that's great, congratulations!"

"Thanks. Anyway, do you want to hang out tomorrow or something? I want you to meet my fiancé I met in Florida. She's a daughter of Demeter." I could see the happiness in his eyes and I was glad to know that this woman was making him really happy. He's a great guy, he deserves someone good.

"Sure! What's her name? And when did you propose!" I squealed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow with Jane, kay?" he laughed, at my eagerness to know about Jane.

"Fine. But can you pick me up? My car kind of broke down and I haven't gotten anyone to fix it yet. "

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 10:30 tomorrow ok? Oh and I almost forgot! Do you want to be the wedding manager in charge of the design and where we should have it? Knowing you, you'll make sure the building has nice architecture." He looked hopeful and I could tell he really wanted to make the wedding perfect for his fiancé.

"Yes! Of course I do!"

He grinned. "Great! Thanks, maybe you and Jane can get to know each other and talk about the wedding management! Anyway, I really need to go now, so see ya tomorrow sis!"

I laughed at his excitement. "Sure Malcolm. See you!" I hugged him then shut the door behind him. Tomorrow will be one hectic day. And I still haven't dealt with the problem of thinking about _his_ death yet. No. I can't do it yet. I'll try tomorrow. Or next week. Or next month… No Annabeth! Suck it up, you have to do it. Not today though. I'm getting really –_**yawn**_- tired.

**Sorry if some parts seemed un-Annabeth like :P and the part with Malcolm wasn't that awesome was it? Don't worry he's here for a reason though, you'll see in the next chapter ;) (IF YOU REVIEW! Hehe) **


End file.
